1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle chain connecting link, which is often called a master chain link. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle chain connecting link that is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble without the need of special tools.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been redesigned is the bicycle chain.
Most bicycles have a drive train that uses a chain to transmit the pedaling action from the rider to the rear wheel. Bicycle chains have a plurality of inner links and a plurality of outer links that are interconnected in an alternating manner by a plurality of pins. Typically, each of the inner links includes a pair of parallel inner plates connected by a pair of parallel hollow cylinders or pins surrounded by cylindrical rollers. Each of the outer pin links includes a pair of parallel outer plates connected by the pins of the adjacent inner links. In order to form a single continuous chain, two of the inner links are connected together by a releasable connecting link, which is often called a master chain link. Thus, the master link forms a special outer pin link that is configured to permit assemble and disassemble of the two of the inner links of the bicycle chain so that the bicycle chain can be removed from the bicycle. Examples of bicycle chains with a master link are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,282 to Lickton, U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,064 to Guichard, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0173395A1 to Reiter et al.
While these above-mentioned master links work well, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a continual need for a master chain link that is easy to assemble and disassemble without the need of special tools. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.